


More Than Enough

by Mochi Trash (MochiTrash8910)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Yuuri's flipping insatiable, and has a magical refractory period, ehhhh kinda a stretch on the last one i guess maybe, i'm a fucking sinner, ok ngl victor's a teensy bit ooc probably??, so yeah yuri on ice has taken over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiTrash8910/pseuds/Mochi%20Trash
Summary: Yuuri was kneeling, facedown on the sheets, a whole string of anal beads along with a thick vibrator jammed into his hole.





	

It had been hours, literal hours. 

  
Yuuri was kneeling, facedown on the sheets, a whole string of anal beads along with a thick vibrator jammed into his hole. Cheeks flushed he was panting with a large pool of cum collected under his cock, a blindfold wound tight around his face wet with tears of overstimulation and pleasure. 

"Victor, please.." he groaned, breathless and needy. 

Victor, reclining on a chair beside him was calmly flipping through the pages of his novel, and held no obvious reaction to the temptation before him besides the silent solid cock straining in his pants. 

"Have you had enough yet?" he asked, seemingly uninterested, barely even looking up from the book. 

"-fuck... Yes! I need your cock so bad, Victor, please give it to me, please," he begged. The vibrator buzzed happily within him, colliding with the beads and multiplying the effects of the double insertion. 

"How many times have you come?" Victor continued, ignoring the request. He finally put down the book and stood up, advancing towards the bed. 

"S-six..." Yuuri shuddered, his entire body shaking from the exertion, despite his cock remaining hard and ready, outlasting the rest of him. His hips jolted backwards, trying to find something, anything, to push against his swollen hole, to jam the tip of the vibrator harder against his prostate. 

A hand came down and hit his right cheek, sending Yuuri forward an inch, back arching from the pain that morphed into the pleasure. 

"You little slut," Victor whispered right beside his ear,"so fucking eager, trying to fuck yourself onto the vibrator, so good for me." With that, he took hold of the base of the dildo and twisted it, scraping against Yuuri's insides, evoking a loud moan from the latter. 

"I think you can cum again, Yuuri" he said, pulling the vibrator out until only the tip remained within him, then slamming it back into him, repeating this process while Yuuri impatiently rutted back, seeking the toy. 

"No! Please Victor, I'll do anything, I just want your fat cock inside me, please. Fill my boy pussy up with that thick cock, make me your bitch, I want it so bad," he gasped, trying desperately to rub himself against the dirty bedsheets beneath him, the stimulation too much yet not enough all at once. 

"One more time, just once," Victor said quietly, barely heard as he slowed down a bit to watch how Yuuri's hole enveloped the dildo while still keeping the beads inside, admiring the now red, wet rim gripping the toy, trying to keep it in. Yuuri was sobbing now, resting the hot skin of his face against the cool sheets. 

"I know you can do it," he prompted, leaning down again, this time also reaching around Yuuri to toy with his hard nipples. "Come again and I'll give it to you," Victor pressed his body against Yuuri's sweat sheened back, grinding his crotch against him with those words. 

"Come for me," Victor commanded, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Yuuri's neck. With a shake that resounded throughout his entire being, Yuuri exploded one more time, adding to the pool under him, stuttered groans and breaths escaping his drooling mouth. 

"Good boy," came the praise, and Victor gently removed the dildo and beads from Yuuri's ass, slowly, one at a time. Yuuri whimpered at the emptiness, hole clenching and unclenching around the nothingness, dripping with lube and his own come, an addition made somewhere between the third and fourth orgasm of that night, when Victor had faltered in his resistance to the temptation for a brief moment; teasing Yuuri by playing with the toy and rolling it in the come that had collected on the bed, then pushing it back into him, delighting in the following orgasm it triggered with the stretch of the dildo and the filthiness of the act. 

Turning Yuuri over onto his back, the black haired skater was panting, cock hard again already, though not as strong as when he had started. Victor smiled down at the mess of Yuuri that he had made, reaching up to take the blindfold off, revealing glazed over eyes with wetness at the corners still remaining from the tears shed before. Letting him catch his breath, Victor reached for the lube, covering his own cock with more of it, even though Yuuri's hole was probably wet enough to take him already. The russian placed a soft hand on his lover's inner thigh, gently stroking it, the other guiding his cock to Yuuri's hole.

"Ready?" he asked, wanting to make sure Yuuri was still enjoying the pleasure he was giving him. 

"Yes-, please fuck me open and fill me with your come-- I need it, Victor, please come inside me," he answered, splaying his index finger and middle finger on either side of his used rim, displaying the needy hole while making eye contact with the silver haired man, tongue darting out to wet his own lips.  

"Shit," Victor swore, slamming his entire length into Yuuri in one thrust, reveling in how good the warmth surrounding him felt, wet and tight despite the relentless battering it took from the toys earlier. Yuuri shut his eyes tight and wrapped his legs around Victor's hips, pulling him closer to him, drawing him in further. Victor started moving, first at a constant, slow pace, then quickly shifting to a faster pattern, the force of his thrusts making their headboard creak against the wall repeatedly.

Yuuri clawed at the sheets, chanting Victor's name like a prayer, with a chorus of "yes"s and "more, harder"s. 

"Look at you, like a bitch in heat," Victor said breathlessly, continuing his thrusts into Yuuri, throwing one leg over his shoulder to get a better angle. Yuuri tightened with the insult, eyelids fluttering shut as one hand reached up to his own chest to add stimulation. 

"You like it when I call you that? My bitch? My little whore?" he continued, feeling Yuuri's hole clench around him with every name he called him. Yuuri looked down at where they were joined, seeing himself take in Victor's length over and over again set off another wave of pleasure inside him, his body shuddering to keep from coming. 

Changing positions again, Victor twisted Yuuri back around, and pulled him up by his arms, now with his torso to his back, gripping Yuuri's hips so tightly that marks were sure to be made. Victor grinded his cock into Yuuri, letting the new angle give him access to Yuuri's prostate, and taking advantage of it, mercilessly teasing the spot. 

"You want my come, huh? You want me to pour my come deep inside your insatiable fuckhole, fill you up to the brim and leave you gaping--no--dripping with come? Is that what you want?" Victor accentuated the question with a particularly sharp thurst up into Yuuri. 

"Yes, please, fill me up Vitya, I want to be full of your come-" Yuuri begged. He reached behind him and gripped at Victor's hair, fingers tangling with the silver strands. Victor slid one hand off of Yuuri's hip, and onto his lower abdomen, pressing hard on the spot he knew Yuuri loved.

"A-ahh! Fuck, Victor! Right there--ahhh-wait, shit, don't press so hard-" Yuuri keened, getting closer and closer to his final peak. His hand clutched tightly onto the hand that was pressing on his stomach, but not pulling it away despite his words. Victor was biting at his neck, sucking and leaving marks on the delicate skin. His pace didn't give, and he kept fucking into Yuuri's tight entrance, overtaken by the pleasure.  

"F-fuck, I'm gonna come, Yuuri," Victor's hips started to jerk a bit harder, the one hand on Yuuri's stomach still pressing hard on it and the other reaching up to pull at his nipples, rolling the bud between his fingertips. His thrusts got faster and faster until one final slam, Victor's own hands faltering and shaking from the orgasm as white, hot come spilled into Yuuri's depths. Yuuri, reacting to the feeling of Victor's come inside him came one last time as well, screamed Victor's name, shuddering and gasping from the strength of the orgasm, eyes rolling back into his head. 

He fell forward, back onto the bed, panting and exhausted, and Victor slowly extracted himself from Yuuri's tired hole. Come leaked out and trailed down Yuuri's shaking thighs, still feeling the aftershocks of their love. 

"Shit," Victor said under his breath, as he tiredly rubbed a thumb against the come covered hole, Yuuri shivering under his touch. 

He pulled the sheets up around them, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's tired figure, kissing his forehead as they settled down into their post sex exhaustion, satiated. Yuuri smiled faintly and snuggled against Victor's body, burying is face into his neck. 

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" Victor asked softly, running soft fingers through black hair. 

"Yes, thank you, Vitya. It was perfect," he replied, sleep overcoming him after the long session.   
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me up i haven't done any hw  
> small reminder that most of this is probably not physically possible, especially the whole coming 5+ times in one sitting thing, but insatiable yuuri is best yuuri,, amirite?? haha  
> find me on tumblr- nsfw-trash0198.tumblr.com and my main- mochi8910  
> if you know me irl i'm so sorry, I considered making a whole nother account for my nsfw fics but sweats i just 
> 
> thank you for reading, my dears


End file.
